A Nightmare In Hogwarts
by RaeAndRia
Summary: The story of Rianna and Lirael. Ria, James' younger sister, and Rae, Sirius' younger sister, meet up after similar dreams about one Freddy Krueger! The meet and loose some new friends as the story goes on about killing dreams! COMPLETE R
1. Prolouge: The Dream

A Nightmare 

in Hogwarts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~He's Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

She looked in all directions. Something was wrong. Where was she? This was NOT her school. What was going on... Wait, she was still home. She looked down, and realized she was in her T-shirt she used as pajamas and sighed. A dream.

Wait.. Was that someone else?

She ran as fast as she could towards them. It was a guy, he was in his Pj's too.

"Hey!" She shouted.

He turned, "Shh. Do you hear that?"

She closed her mouth, slowing to a stop by the boy, and listen carefully. Children? Singing something.

"Let's go closer." she suggested. He instantly shook his head.

"It doesn't feel safe."

"It sounds like litte kids playing, what's unsafe about that?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Something isn't right about it. Who are you, and why are you in my dream?" He said, suddenly turning to look at her, and sounding slightly angry.

"I'm Rianna.. and this is my dream.. Who are you?"

"Hmm.. Tomas. So, a joint dream with someone I don't know."

"Weird.." Ria said, thinking.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I don't lie. Not easily at least."

"I'm supposed to trust you?"

Suddenly a screeching noise came from the direction the children's voices, which had ceased, had come from.

Ria and Tommy covered their ears.

"What an awful noise!" Ria yelled, her ears still covered.

Tom just nodded.

The children's voices started again, louder. "One, Two. Freddy's coming for you..."

Then something scraped across Ria's right arm, she screamed.....

~END OF DREAM~

Ria screamed out, and was shaken awake.

"What is it?" Yelled a familiar voice. Her brother.

"A dream!" She said, as she breathed out.

"Are you ok?" Her brother said, looking over her.

"Fine..." Then she stood, and bumped her right arm on her dresser. She gasped in pain, and looked at her arm. It was bleeding.

"How'd you get that?"

"Musta just scraped it on my dresser. That's all.." Though she knew her face gave away the fact that she was worried.

"Oh, Right." Her brother, James, nodded. "Well, the guys are coming over. They should be here any minute. You might wanna get dressed, and come down. Remus can probably fix that up, no problem, K?"

Suddenly Ria smiled, "Ok! I'll be down in a minute. OUT! Lemme get dressed!" She started shouting, though playfully.

James just smiled at her. "I'm out, I'm out." As he stepped out the door. Then he shouted through the door, "Sounds like they're here!"

On his fingers he counted, to two. The door opened, producing a fully dress Ria. Her hair was done and everything. How she did it? He could only guess.

"New record." He grinned, before taking off down the hallway, toward the stairs. Being a good cat, she gave chase.

James reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw his friend Remus step out of the fire, followed by James' best friend, Sirius.

Ria had stopped about three steps up, and saw the two boys come out of the fire. "Good morning!" She shouted suddenly.

All three boys looked at her.

"Good morning, Rianna." Remus replied first.

Next Sirius. "Mornin'!"

James just grinned at her, then looked at his friends. "Hey Moony, can you take a look at Ria's arm, she got it pretty good on somethin!"

"Yeah, no problem. That is, if she doesn't mind coming over here." Remus said, smiling.

Ria smiled, then put on a childish scared look. "NO!" she shouted, sounding like a little child being taken to get a shot.

"Come on, Rianna. It won't hurt a bit." Remus said, playing along. They were used to playing around like this, mainly to include the younger girl. Being the younger sister of the infamous James Potter, none of her friends wanted to come over on breaks.

"NO! NO! NO!" She shouted, as she turned to run. But James was quicker, and caught her around the waist. He picked her up best he could like that.

Sirius, not wanting to be left out, ran over to help James. He took over, grabbing her around the waist, while James moved over and grabbed her hand. 

"It'll be ok, Ria." He said, mock soothingly.

She looked at James, eyes wide, realizing who was holding. "NO!!! EVIL!" she shouted. She started to kick, to get away.

James just grinned at her, in a way that Sirius couldn't see. "It's ok, little Ria."

She was finally brought to Remus and set down on the couch.

"So.. which arm?" Remus asked, now that the game was over.

Ria simply held out her right arm, showing the deep scrape there.

"Hmm.. How'd you do that?" Remus said, sounding worried.

"She says she just got it caught on her dresser when she was getting up." James said, sounding doubtful.

"I must have, I didn't have it before I went to bed!" Ria said, defensively.

Remus just looked at James, before getting up to get some stuff to take care of it. "We'll have to wrap it until we get to school, then Madam P can heal it." He said, as he came back with some cloth. He wrapped it up nicely, and taped it. "That should do."

"Thanks, Rem."

"No problem, Rianna."

"Now, we boys are gunna head up to James' room for a bit, if you don't mind Ria." Came Sirius' voice.

"Hmm? Oh.. Yeah, no problems here. You're here to see him, not me." She smiled, and stood to leave the room. "Bye!"

Once she'd left James looked at Siri and Rem. "Somethin's up with her.."

"Yeah.. She doesn't look like she slept at all last night..." commented Remus.

"I didn't notice anything off about her." Sirius said, looking confused.

"She slept, but she screamed before she woke up." James said, thinking.

"So she had a bad dream." Came Sirius.

"Still.. We should watch her this next year." Remus said, as James thought it. 

James nodded, and looked at Sirius. "Alright."

"Fine with me."


	2. Chapter 1: Shopping & Tommy Raye

Chapter 1

Rianna smiled. School started in two days. They were going to get school supplies today. Though she was still having those weird dreams. That Tommy guy hadn't shown up in any of them since that night, a week ago, though. But those children. And that rhyme!

One, Two. Freddy's coming for you.

Three, Four. Better lock your door.

Five, Six. Grab your crucifix.

Seven, Eight. Better stay up late.

Nine, Ten. Never sleep again.

She shuddered. For right after remembering the rhyme, she remembered the screeching sound of nails on a chalkboard. No, worse. Knifes.

"Get that out of your mind, Rianna!" She scolded herself.

Her brother's head poked into the library, where she was hiding out. "Time to go!"

She jumped up, and nodded. "M'kay!"

She smiled at her brother, and he left. She knew he knew she hadn't been getting much sleep. She was always in the library. 

Oh! She couldn't wait until she got to school! She had all those spells for staying awake, or the potion for dreamless sleeping!

She hurried out of the room, after her brother. And stopped when she got down the two flights of stairs from the library.

James was waiting for her by the fire, with the pot for floo powder in his hand. "Mum and Dad are busy today, Mum said she'd try and meet us there though."

Ria nodded. She'd already figured as much. Mum worked for the Ministry in the school department, and got busier and busier as the school year came closer. And Dad was an Auror(sp?_.

She shook her head, and took a small handful of floo powder through it into the fire, stepped in, and shouted "DIAGON ALLEY!" clearly, and perfectly pronounced.

She stepped out of the fire on the other side, and waited for James. And waited... and waited... "Where is he?" she muttered.

Then he appeared. "Hey.."

"What took so long."

"Nothin... just almost forgot my money, and Sirius wanted me to pick somethin up. He appeared in the fire, right after you left."

"He isn't going today?" Sounding disappointed.

James shook his head. "Got himself in trouble. Remus and I are getting his stuff for him. He sent me the money with an owl."

"Oh. I see... Well, I gotta get a new robe, so I'll go there first. You can do your Quidditch shopping while I do that."

"Yes, Ma'am!" He responded, soluting. Then he winked at her playfully, and she rolled her eyes.

"Seeya in a bit." And she took off towards _________________, to get new robes.

Ria walked in and looked around. Besides her, there was one other student in the store. She took a seat to wait her turn.

"Hello there. How can I help you two?"

Whoever else was in there looked at her. She was sure she knew him from somewhere. "We're here to get new robes, why else would we be here?" He said to the woman, somewhat harshly.

"What he said, Ma'am. I need new school robes, and one or two sets of dress robes, please."

"Of course, Ria." She said, looking at her.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" The boy said suddenly.

The woman nodded and led them back. She took her measurements, as well as his, and told them to wait there.

"So.. you do exist." He said to Ria, suddenly.

"Huh?" She blinked in surprise. He sounded alot nicer suddenly, too.

"Never mind." He replied, shaking his head.

"Wait.. Tommy?"

"No one calls me that, but yeah."

"You look different than you did in the dream."

"Changed my hair since then."

"Oh.. It looked better before, in my opinion."

"Hmm.. maybe I'll change it back when I get on the train. So, you're a witch. Shoulda guessed." He shrugged.

"Why were you so mean to her, but are being so nice to me?"

"Heh. She's been acting stupid since the first time I came here, I mean 'What do you need?' Well, seeing as this is a place to get robes, maybe i need robes!"

Ria smiled, "Yeah, but sometimes people come in for material. I do sometimes. Or there are some really nice earings and braclets and magical watches that tell the time, the date, and where you are."

"Hmm.. didn't know there was so much stuff here. Maybe I'll be a bit nicer next time."

Ria smiled at him. "So. You go to Hogwarts?" When he nodded, she continued. "What house?"

"Ravenclaw, you?"

"Gryffendor."

Then the lady came back. "All right, here are your school robes, and you can come with me to look at dress robes now, Ria."

"Umm.. Can I get these held here, until i'm ready to go home, please? I'll have tons to carry as is."

"Of course, Ria." And she took the things and set them down behind the counter, on the way to the dress robes.

Tom sat down, to wait for Ria.

Ten minutes later, she was done. Which shocked Tommy to death, for most girls he knew took hours, when looking through clothes.

"Ok! Let's go. Bye, and thank you for the help, I'll see you in a bit!" She said, in one breath.

The lady smiled and nodded.

Tommy stood up, and walked with Ria outside. "So, where to?"

"Books. Then potions stuff. Hmm... I think that's it.." Ria replied, smiling at him.

"Yo! Ria!" Shouted James, as they walked by the Quidditch shop.

She turned and looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Turns out that... Who's that?"

"This is Tommy."

James looks him over. "I see. Does this Tommy have a last name?"

"No." Came Tommy's voice.

"Probably, but he hasn't told me." She answered. "What books do you need me to get? I'm also getting us both new cauldrons."

"You know him?" Tommy asked her, being all nice again.

"Yeah. He's my older brother, unfortunately. Somewhat of a pain in my neck, and in cases like this, my back."

"Right..."

"Whatever. Anyways, Sirius managed to get out, though he'll have to stay with us until school now, so, You go ahead and go home when our shopping is done, we're gunna stay a bit longer." James said, quickly before going back inside. "Bye!"

"Bye to you too.." She sighed, then looked at Tom. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah..."

After about half an hour, again record timing, Tommy, James, and Ria's shopping was all done, thanks to Ria. Tommy even bought Ria a new kitten. Ria and Tommy had talked, and she had surprised the Ravenclaw, by knowing more than him in almost everything.

They had also decided to try dating. Rianna's first boyfriend.

"Well.." she started, when they got to the fire. "I guess I should head home. I need to get started on dinner, since Mum won't be home until late." She sighed.

Tommy nodded, and leaned down and gave her a slight kiss. "See you on the train." And he stepped forward. "I gotta get home too. Thanks for the help with my shopping!" 

"Thanks for the kitten!" She replied, smiling.

"No prob. Seeya!" Then he walked into the fire and shouted something. He was gone.

She also went home.


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

Chapter 2

~DREAM~

She looked around. "Dang it! I fell asleep again! Maybe Tommy is here."

She looked around, but did not see anyone. It was then that she realized she was in her own house! She began to walk around, and when she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard a loud screech.

"Who's there?!" She shouted.

Then the children started up with that rhyme! 

A girl was in the kitchen, once Rianna got that far.

"Where am I?" The girl was asking herself.

"My house." replied Ria.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The girl asked, sounding more than scared.

"I'm Rianna, and I should be asking you. Like I said, my house. Who are you?"

"Tarina."

"Hey." Came a familiar male voice.

"Tommy!" Ria turned around and gave him a hug. She never thought she'd be so happy to see someone.

"You fell asleep too?" He asked.

Ria nodded. "I'm guessing Tarina did too.

"Hmm. Hufflepuff."

"How'd you know that?" Tari asked.

"I just know."

"Try to be nice, Tommy. She's stuck in here, same as us." Ria sighed.

"I'll try." He sighed as well. 

"Nice, touchy feely moment and all, but it's makin me sick." Came a new male voice.

"Hey... Be nice while in my house!"

"I'll be how I want, it's my dream!"

"Our dream." Tommy corrected. "All four of us are in this dream together.. And I don't think we're the only ones, either."

"Ok.. So there is a Gryffendor, a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and quite obviously a Slytherin. This is impossible." Rianna said, pointing to each one in turn.

A new voice came now. "Make that two Gryffendors." She said. "And who's who?"

"Rianna."

"Tommy."

"Tarina."

"Malcolm."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Carrie."

The screeching sound started again. All five winced.

"And heeeeeere's Freddy!" Came an awful voice. A man in a red and green sweater, a dirty brown hat, and a makeshift claw on his right hand was standing before them.

All five stepped back. 

Ria was the first to say anything. "Umm... I think its time to wake up now.."

"But how?" Tarina whined.

Ria thought for a moment. Then Tommy said, "hurt yourself. That's how I got out last time."

He opened a drawer and took out a knife. Then he sliced into Rianna's arm, right by her other wound. He winced as she screamed out, then disappeared..

"Like that." Then he cut into himself, and disappeared as well.

Malcolm was the first to follow suit. Then Carrie got Tari out, then herself, tough she also got hit on the back by Freddy.

~END OF DREAM~

"OW!" Yelled Ria, as she sat up. "Dang it, that hurt..." Then she looked at her arm, and gasped, for she saw the new wound, right above her last one. "So I did get it in the dream..."

She shook her head. "Who was that? Freddy..."

Suddenly her brother walked in. "Your up?"

"Yeah.. Guess I had another bad dream, that's all."

"Your arm.. You got it cut again.."

She looked at her arm, "Guess so... Maybe there's something in my bed... This one isn't as deep as the other, though."

"Well, Mums upset. Her best knife is missing. And we're leaving in an hour."

"Okay, I'll be down in ten.."

"Ok." And he left the room.

"Her knife is missing.." She closed her eyes. "That's the one Tommy used on me.." She got out of her bed, and began to dress.

Then she went downstairs, bringing her trunk with her. "I'm ready!" She shouted..

Meanwhile....

Tommy sat up in his bed, knife in hand. He looked at it. "So we can pull things.." He thought aloud.

"Tomas! It's time to go! You're lucky to go to this school! NOW GET UP!" Shout his mom.

He sighed. "Can't wait to get to school." 

He stood and looked at his arm. He quickly bandaged the wound he'd acquired in the dream. "Wonder if the others got out.."

Malcolm sat up next. He winced as he felt a pain in his arm. "What the? I thought that was just a dream!"

Then his dad. "GET UP!"

So he did, and he left his room, already dressed.

Tarina screamed as she woke up. Her mom ran in. "What's that matter, dear?"

"My arm! It hurts!"

"What happened?"

"I got cut by some Gryffendor girl in my dream, and woke up with a real life wound!"

Her mom just laughed. "You must have cut it last night, and just installed it into your dream." She reasoned.

"But, Mum!"

"Enough of that. It's almost time to go. Are you ready?"

"Almost." She replied, defeated.

"Alright.. Hurry."

Carrie on the other hand, never got the privilege to wake up...


	4. Chapter 3: The Train

Chapter 3

Ria and James both got to the Train, with their mum, just on time. They had about 2 minutes to get their stuff on, and say good bye to mum, then they were back on the train, to start a new year at Hogwarts.

As soon as the train was out of sight from the station, Ria and James went their separate ways. James off with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. And Ria to her own compartment, to catch up on some reading, not that the girl needed to! She had already read all the material, as well as all her brothers books.

Then Tommy walked into her compartment. "Found ya!" He greeted, triumphantly.

Ria just smiled, "Nice to see you, too." She responded.

Tommy walked to her, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiles. "How's your arm?" He asks, suddenly.

"Hmm? Oh!" She moves the offending arm into view, and looks at the newer bandage. "It's fine, though my brother is suspicious of it."

"Suspicious?"

"He doesn't believe that I caught it on my dresser or something, while I was asleep.."

"I see... What about the others, I didn't stay around to see if they all got the idea, and got out."

"I don't know..." Rianna suddenly frowned. "I hope they all got out ok.."

"Well... Maybe not all of them," Tommy broke in, "Malcolm isn't someone I care much for..."

"Still. To be killed in a dream, must be awful.. Even for a Slytherin."

"If you say so.." Rianna sighed, and stood up. "I'm going to check around for the others in the dream..."

"I see...Without last names, and with them all being from different houses?"

"Don't say stuff like that, it'll make me lose hope early.. Besides, I'll just ask my brother and his friends to help." She smiled.

"I don't like them." Tommy exclaimed, suddenly.

Rianna frowned. "I see..."

"Sorry.. Let's go look for the others."

"Alright..."

And so they left the compartment...

Tarina was in three compartments over, thinking over what had happened last night, and misaging her hand, which had been where she had been cut the night before. Then the compartment door open.

"My God! You are ok!" Rianna instantly cried.

"What? Oh! I did see you last night then? What about Carrie?" Tarina started, right after Rianna had finished.

"Yes you did, and we haven't found her yet.. Want to help us search for her and Malcolm?" Rianna answered the distressed girl.

"Carrie, yes. Malcolm, not particularly"

"See, Ria. I'm not the only one who doesn't like him." Tommy reasoned, not wanting to sound bad for not liking him in the first place.

"Oh, very well, let's find Carrie. Maybe we will find Malcolm first." Ria decided.

After an hour they had been through most of the train, with no sign of Carrie, or Malcolm. But now they were at the front.

Malcolm walked out of a compartment, about three down from the very front. He saw them, and just stared.

"Hello." Tommy said, stiffly. Breaking the silence.

"Hello.." Malcolm replied, just as, if not more, stiffly. The two boys seemed to not like each other.. at all.

"Umm... maybe we should all find an empty compartment to talk." Suggested Ria, not liking awkwardness like this.

"Yeah..." Malcolm nodded.

"But.. What about Carrie?" Tarina blurted.

"Tari, how about you and Tommy check the last couple compartments, and I will take Malcolm back to the back compartment to talk, ok?" Ria said, soothingly. Though if you listened carefully, you knew she didn't feel so comfortable with something, what was the question.

"You sure?" Tommy looked at her, not trusting Malcolm with her alone.

"Yeah. I can take care of myself, and Tari needs help finding Carrie." Ria smiled, reasuringly. "You help her, I'll be fine." Then she moved closer, gave him a quick peck on the cheeck and whispered, "Besides, once near my brothers compartment, all I have to do is yell the right words and he and his friends will come help me out." Then she backed off, and went to Malcolm. "Let's go."

Malcolm just nodded.

Tommy watched them leave, then turned to Tarina. "Let's get this over with quick. Neither of us trust him, and we're leaving them alone. The shorter amount of time they are alone, the better."

And so the Search for Carrie continued, with no prevail.


	5. Chapter 4: Chatting

Chapter 4

"We're already down by one." Started Malcolm. "How do we know she didn't just miss the train?"

"We don't. And we don't have a last name. I can ask around the Gryffendor tower for info on her though, alright?" Rianna questioned.

"She was killed by him! I just know it!" Shouted Tarina.

"Don't yell it! If we start acting weird and shouting stuff like that, everyone will think us crazy. We don't need that." Tommy shushed the panicked girl, trying his best to not be mean to her, which Rianna beamed at him for.

"Also, do we want to go to Dumbledor?" Ria thought aloud.

"Ha! Head of Gryffendor?" Malcolm scoffed.

"Yeah! But he'll listen!" She hissed back. It was odd coming from Ria. A sound you'd never expect her to be able to perform.

Tommy glared at Malcolm, and looked at Ria, "Alright, I'll go with you to talk to him.. and you two would do best to do the same."

"Right.." Malcolm replied, rolling his eyes.

Tarina just looked confused through most of this, but she nodded at the prospect of talking to someone who would listen.

Now, all four of them have been standing in the middle of the compartment arguing, and suddenly the train stopped. All four flew, oddly enough in separate directions.

DREAM

"Ow..." Tarina mumbled. "That hurt.."

"Save it." Tommy snapped. "I think it knocked us out."

"Oh? And why, O-Smart-One, would you think that?" Malcolm snorted.

"Because... That's my house.." Rianna, who was facing towards the other three, and in a different direction than anyone, whispered ominously, while pointing behind them all.

As one the others turned, seeing the outside of Ria's house. Ria looked anxious, the others intrigued.

"This is where you live, Ria?" Tommy, who was the first to speak, said.

"Kinda.." She replied.

"Kinda?" Scoffed Malcolm.

"It's my house, but it's different than usual.. just... not the same.." Ria was now sounding alarmingly upset. "I'm not going in there.." She finished, shaking her head.

"Well, I am." Malcolm said, as if acting daringly.

"Don't... Please, Mal, don't..." Tarina started.

"Who says you can call me that? And I'm going." And he began walking towards the house in a defying manner.

"Fine.." Ria started, "Then I'll go.."

"ooo! Don't, Ria! Please!" Tarina whined.

"I'm sorry, Tari, but I know the inside of the house the best, and I don't want anyone to be separate from everyone. Alright?"

She nodded slightly. "Alright.. I guess I'll come too.."

"Kay.." Ria smiled at the Hufflepuff girl.

Tommy didn't say anything, but nodded to Ria, so she knew that if she went, he would. She smiled at him, and they followed after Malcolm, who was at the door now.

They walked in, one by one. A big mistake.

Tarina, Tommy, and Malcolm were all standing in a fairly large room, that looked as if it might've been white at one time. There was an empty fireplace on the far end of the room, with a few worn chairs and a couch nearby.

"Where are we?" Tarina asked, being the first to speak.

"Looks like Ria's house, just somewhat older, and like it hasn't been used in a while.." Tommy replied, oddly enough, not snappily.

"Where is Rianna?" came Malcolm.

Tommy and Tari looked around. Tari then started to whimper. "Where is she? I thought she was supposed to be here with us!"

"She probably got sent to another area of the house. We should look for her.." Tommy decided for the group. The he began to walk toward the stairs.

The other two followed.

Rianna looked around, and instantly noticed her lack in companions. "Oh great."

That's when the children's voices started up_. "One,two..."_

Ria sighed and ventured further into her house. It looked just like it always had, normal and clean. Unlike the others who saw it as old and filthy.

"First to my room, then the library, then the kitchen." She mumbled.

And so she walked, to her room. Nothing of interest. The library. Again nothing. So back down to the kitchen she went...

OUT OF DREAM

Back on the train, however, things were a bit different. James and Sirius had started looking for Rianna, for she always came around about the time the lady with the trolley did, to tell them all the change into their robes. Today she hadn't. In fact, since they had gotten on the train she'd been missing.

What if something happened to her when the trained jerked to a stop for that new student.

So they began a search for her.

BACK IN DREAM

Tarina was now screaming her lungs off. They hadn't found Rianna yet. She was trying to get her attention.

Malcolm suddenly shout at her. "SHUSH! If you scream here you might scream out there!"

"I don't care!" She shouted back. "WHERE IS RIA?!"

"Tari, I want to find her too, but I'm not gunna risk anyone hearing us, and waking us up before we find her! What if she's in danger?" Tommy said, in a deadly and quiet voice.

Ria was just outside the kitchen. The children's voices had become so much louder! She opened the kitchen door...

OUT OF DREAM

Sirius heard the screaming, and started for the back compartment. He was almost running. He flung the door open and saw a group of kids from the school all lying there passed out.

A blonde girl lay in one area of the compartment, screaming. Rianna, and some other students they didn't know were also in this compartment.

James first went to Tarina and started to shake her awake.

BACK IN DREAM

Suddenly Tarina began to fade. The others watched, in surprise.

"Someone must have found us on the train!" Tommy all but yelled, smacking his forehead. But his hand never touched him, it was gone. He was disappearing as well.

"Great." Mumbled Malcolm, now the only one left. But the room was beginning to disappear, him as well.

She stepped inside the kitchen, where a girl, whom she was sure she recognized, was sitting. Her eyes were wide, staring behind Rianna at the door.

"Is something wrong?" Ria asked gently, knowing something was.

The girl opened her mouth, and began to talk. But Ria never heard the words. She, like the others, was awakened.

END OF DREAM

The first three sat on the floor, looking dazed and half asleep. Then all started when, as Ria was waking, she shouted, "NO!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. There were tears in her eyes, and she was more awake than anyone else. She just kept saying "No" though. What had happened to her?

Sirius and James were at Ria's side immediately.

"What's wrong?" James was asking.

"I have to go back to sleep!" She yelled. "Some ones in there!"

She knew her brother and his friends would not understand, but that Tommy, Tari, and Malcolm would.

"It was a dream." Sirius said to her, in an oddly soothing voice. Though Ria was not to be pacified.

"Sirius, James. Can you two do something for me? To prove it was just a dream?" When they both nodded, Ria continued, "Look for a girl, somewhere on this train, who is unconscious. Wake her up, understand?"

"This is stupid, Rianna." James replied, rolling his eyes.

"Please James! You said you'd do it already! She has..." And she gave a brief description. "...Ok?"

James sighed, and nodded. "Come on Sirius." He grabbed his friends arm and dragged him out.

As soon as they'd left, Ria laid back down. "She was scared. I'm going back in to find her again." With that, she closed her eyes.

In moments she was asleep....

The others had stayed quiet, until she had fallen asleep.

"She's crazy to go back for some girl she doesn't know." Malcolm scoffed.

"No, she's brave! A true Gryffendor!" retorted Tari.

"That's what I'm worried about." Murmured Tommy.

NEW DREAM

She reappeared in the dream just where she had disappeared.

The girl was gone, though.

"Great..." Rianna sighed. "I'll search, until the boys come back and wake me with either good, or bad, news."

So she ventured further into the kitchen, looking around for any sign of the other girl.

"Where do I know her from?" She thought. "Well, school. If only she'd been in school robes.."

She found the door to the outside of the house, and took it out. Their she saw the girl, laying on the grass with her eyes squeezed shut. A figure stood over her, long sharp knife like fingers on its right hand. It turned as she exited the building, and she saw a horribly burned man.

She shuttered, Then, pulling every ounce of bravery and whatnot she had and ran toward him, menacingly.

Luckily he fled. She didn't know what she'd do if he hadn't.

She reached the girl and quickly checked her for any marks. There where a few, but none lethal.

"You ok?"

The girls eyes flew open, and as she saw the passive girl above her, she relaxed.

"I... I think I'll be fine." She answered, standing. She would not take Ria's offered hand, as if she had fallen for a trick like that before.

After the girl had thoroughly studied Ria, she sighed.

"Who was that?" Ria inquired.

"I don't know. Who are you? Some kinda dream rescue squad person?"

"No. Rianna Potter. Little sister to the evil.. er.. famous James Potter."

The other girl laughed at that. "Well, that's one way to put it. Lirael..." She never got to her last name, for at that same moment, in the real world Sirius and James had found her and began to wake her.

"Or not.." Sighed Ria. "Lirael...."

She took out her hair pin, and pricked her finger, twice, winced and woke up.

END OF DREAM

Though her finger was bleeding, she was fine. Her hair had also fallen down, her hairpin on the floor.

"Found the girl, and she's awake now." Rianna started. "We have to find out where on the train she is!"

Unluckily it had been Sirius who had awaken her, and who she first saw.

As soon as Lirael saw him she smacked him and began to yell incoherint things, though if you caught some of the words it was about him leaving, abandoning her. And so on.

"HOW COULD YOU, SIRIUS?!" Unshed tears being held in her eyes.

Rianna burst in, having heard Sirius' name. "Lirael! Calm done! The whole train can hear you!"

"Lirael?" Sirius stammered.

"Yes! Lirael Black! Your little sister! You couldn't recognize me!" And the first tears began to fall.

"Sirius, James, leave!" Rianna ordered, resisting an urge to scream it.

They did not hesitate. They all but flew out of that compartment.

"So.. What was that about?" Ria asked, in a calming tone.

"I am Lirael Black. Younger sister to that jerk, Sirius. I've been in all sorts of different homes and such, as well as schools. When the last school kicked me out, the Headmaster here agreed to letting me join. It wasn't even my fault for getting kicked out last time! Anyway. I remember being young, and being left at some home, not my own. And the last person I saw was my older brother, Sirius, staring out the back of my parents old thing that passed as a car." she then sighed. "But I guess it isn't totally his fault, huh?"

"Sounds more like it's your parents problem, not his. Though don't hesitate to yell at him once in a while. He needs it. Oh! Don't let him know I said that!" Rianna said, adding the last part in a semi panicky voice.

Lirael laughed. "I won't... Right now."

Rianna glared at the other girl. It was only a half glare though, for she didn't really mean it. Lirael just grinned, like her brother would have.

Just then James' head poked in. "It safe yet?" He ventured, looking in Lirael's direction.

That's when Lirael noticed him. Her eyes went wide, and a silly smile crept onto her face. Then she shook her head. _No way I'm falling for him that quickly! He's my brother's friend! _She scolded herself, mentally.

Rianna nodded to her brother, and he and Sirius walked in.

_Damn... I think I've already fallen, _Lirael added to her thoughts, as James smiled in relief at the absence of yelling.

Rianna, on the other hand, was wanting out of the compartment suddenly. For realization had just hit her on one small fact... she may have gotten herself a boyfriend, whom she really liked, but she hadn't come close to getting over Sirius. She shook her head, and thought about Tommy.

"Hey.. I, uh, gotta get back to the others. Lirael, I think you should meet them, K!" And she grabbed Lirael's arm and took off in the direction of the back compartment.


	6. Chapter 5: Hogwarts

Chapter 5

Once all five were in the compartment, Ria started the introductions.

"Everyone, this is Lirael..." She began.

"I go by Rae..." Lirael said, interrupting her.

The guys rolled their eyes, and Ria continued. "Right... Rae.... Meet Tommy, Tarina and Malcolm." Pointing at each in turn, "Rae here is also a part of the dreams..."

"Is it safe to talk so openly about this?" Malcolm asked, in a suspicious tone.

"It's not like..." started Tommy, who was interrupted by Ria's "No."

They all looked at her.

"It isn't safe. We're too diverse a group, for one." She continued. "A Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin, a Gryffendor, and a... umm... We need a time and place to meet. And a code to talk in, when in front of others."

"Isn't that a little overboard?" Tari had to ask.

"No. She's right." Lirael commented.

"Yeah. I can't be caught being civil to all of you." Malcolm agreed.

"Ok. I know of a hidden room, up in the east tower. It becomes whatever you need it to be. The time will be right before lights out. First meeting, tonight, will be to work on the code. Alright?" She said in practically one breath. "I can show you how use the room tonight."

"Fine." Tommy approved.

"Well... Alright." Tarina, too.

"Fine." Malcolm also.

"Then it's settled." Rae finished. "Tonight we meet."

"Oh! We're there." Tarina exclaimed, suddenly. "I can see Hogsmead!"

Rae looked out the window. "Nothin too special." She commented, though she looked a little excited. She had a fairly large group of friends already. As well as some really weird dreams. _This is gunna be one weird year... _She decided mentally.

Ria led Rae to these carriages that were pulled by nothing. At least it seemed to be nothing. They got one with Tarina and Tommy. Malcolm had gone to another carriage, with a group of Slytherins.

Rae looked around the group, before suddenly bursting out in laughter.

"Hey, Ri. Forget somethin?"

"Huh?" Ria confusedly replied, before looking at Rae, and Tari, then herself. She slammed her head back and hit it on the back of the carriage. "Dang it!"

In all the confusion, she forgot to change! She had to get into her school robes before she could go in the Great Hall. How could a brain like her forget something so simple?

"Now I have to sneak to the dorm to change," she complained.

"Your own fault, Ria." Rae teased, grinning.

Rianna sighed. "I hope I don't miss the sorting! Especially since your being sorted tonight!" Ria added another painful smack against the carriage wall to the last.

"Ri, dear, your gunna put a hole through it, if you keep hitting it like that..." Rae again teased, just in a sincere tone.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ria replied, dryly.

Rae just grinned again.

"Ok... So I'll hurry with that, you head for the Great Hall, K?"

"And that is... where?"

"Hard to miss. Big room, everyone in the school is headed for it."

"Riiight..."

That's when the carriage stopped.

"Ok... So, if you sit by your brother, I'll be able to find you, K?"

"K."

"Seeya." She gave a quick hug to Tommy, and took off from the carriage.

Ria dashed for the school, inside, up the many staircases, and to the Gryffendor tower. Luckily she had the password.

Then she dashed up the stairs to her room. She stripped, till all she had on was her pure white bra and panties. She grabbed her robes out of her trunk, and, knowing no one else was here, as well as it being a little cold in her room, started down the stairs, to put the clothes on by the fire.

At the bottom of the stairs she went towards the fire, and froze. Something, in the corner of her eye, had moved.

She spun, the braid holding back her long black hair curling slightly around her body as she did so, then falling back in place, perfectly in the center of her back.

There she saw none other than Sirius Black, clad in nothing but his boxers. Loose, black, rimmed in gold. They had some design on them, looked like... an animal of some sort......

She turned beet red... no... definitely redder than that...

_Oh my god!_ Her mind screamed.

She quickly spun back around, and covered her face.

Siri, on the other hand, stared. He was, as she is, very red.

_Wow... _Was in his jumble of thoughts, _Who knew little Ria was so... developed..._

He quickly shook his head. _BAD THOUGHTS!_

"I... sorry!" He heard come from Ria.

"No... I am..." He replied.

"I didn't think anyone would be here." They said, very close to being in unison.

Though Ria had her back turned, her hands clasped on her robes, and was very tense, Siri just couldn't stop looking at her.

He was snapped out of it when she pulled part of her robes over her head, it falling and covering most of her skin.

_Much too baggy, _he found himself thinking, _No wonder it was hard to see her..._ He paused, mid-thought. _James is gunna kill me! I know it._

She had begun to pull the rest of her clothing on.

He began to do the same.

Once she finished, she did not turn around. Instead she waited until she heard him leaving.

Neither spoke as they headed for the Great Hall.........

Meanwhile...

Rae just shook her head, and stepped out of the carriage. She looked around, as Tommy and Tari took off on their own. She saw James walking away from the school, instead of towards it like everyone else, and went over to him.

"Hey!" she all but shouted in his ear, startling him. "Where you off to?"

"The lake... You haven't seen it yet, have you?" Then, without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her arm and took off, to what she assumed was toward the lake.

Once there he stopped.

"Wow." Breathed Rae.

"Yeah. Kinda cold, but fun to swin in, too!"

The water was completely still. It was as if nothing would, or even could, destroy its calm.

James turned away, after they had been staring for a while.

"There's the Giant Squid, the Mermaids, and a Ghost usually seen in there... as well as some other stuff."

"Neat. I'll have to take a swim sometime." Rae said, smiling.

"Oh!" James, quite suddenly, exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"We have to get to the castle! You have to be sorted, right?" He continued.

"Ph yeah..." Not sounding as excited as him.

He grinned suddenly, "Don't wanna be late..." and took out his wand. "But, I can get us there in no time though..." And he cast a summoning spell.

A broom zoomed to them.

He mounted, then looked at Rae. "Come on..."

When she looked as if she wasn't going to, he added, "I could A) leave you here, B) grab you and drag you, or C) not go at all, instead."

"Fine." she said, going toward him. Glaring, just slightly.

Once she was on, he went really fast. Looping, twirling, and going upside down.

Finally they landed, and began to walk inside.


	7. Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat

Chapter 6

Both couples arrived within minutes of each other. Ria and Siri arrived first.

Siri took to leaning against the wall opposite the Great Hall doors, while Ria peeked in, to see if 1)James/Rae were there, and 2)how easy it would be to sneek in.

"They aren't there..." She whispered.

"Who's not there?" Rae asked from behind her.

Ria looked over, "You... Obviously."

Rae nodded. "Yeah, I'm not there."

Ria then opened the door, just enough to let each of them in, one by one.

Luckily the end of the Gryffendor table was empty. Ria, James, and Siri dat down. Rae, on the other hand, was spotted by the headmaster and beckoned to the teachers table in front of the whole student body.

"Everyone, this is a new student, in her 4th year, Lirael Black." He announced.

The entire Hall then began talking.

Once everything settled he continued, "She will now be sorted."

Rae was led to a stool, and sat down. Before she got a chance to get comfortable a large hat was placed on her head.

_"Hmm..."_ She heard, in her eye, just barely. _"Very interesting. Much like your brother. And friends with that lovely Potter girl. She was hard to place, you know."_

"She was?" Rae whispered.

_"Ah, yes. Ask her about it sometime. Back to you... Nightmares, group nightmares. Just recently. Braveness. Not much evil, like you parents, though definately not a Hufflepuff. Smartness?... It's there, but not your strong point..."_

"Get on with it, I know all of this!" She snapped, quietly though.

_"Yes, yes. I say _GRYFFENDOR!"

She jumped slightly, when it yelled, right off the stool, as if not startled. The hat was taken away and the first thing she saw was everyone clapping. Though one table, the one Ria, James and Sirius sat, were much more enthusiastic about it.

So, she went over to, and sat by, them.

The Headmaster smiled. and gave some brief announcements, mostly for the first years.

Later that night, after dinner, Ria showed Rae to the Gryffendor tower, and gave her the password. The common room was very crowded.

"Lovely," Rae muttered.

"We can stay here, or go to the dorm." Ria said, just loud enough to be heard by Rae, and no one else.

"Romm!" Was all Ria heard.

So, they went up to the up the stairs to the girls dorm, and to their room.

"You get used to talking down there, after a while." Explained Ria.

"Riight..."

"Anyway, we won't get too disturbed up here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. No boys allowed, and only one other girl shares the room with us." Ria continued, "Aurora Drussilla, or Ora. I suggest you call her Ora, unless you really wanna piss her off, though."

"Ill remember that." Rae responded, grinning.

Ria just shook her head. "I'll be right back. I have to do something, K?" And she stood. "We can talk more when I get back."

And she left the room.

A few minutes later she was back, holding what appeared to be a shiney, silk cloak.

"Ok. We have about 2 hours till the meeting. We can head down to the bathrooms at about 20 to.. From there I know a few short cuts." Ria informed Rae, smiling.

"Alright then... Hey, Ri?"

"Yeah?"

"What did that hat mean when it said you were hard to place?"

"Oh.. That... Well... I'm more of a Ravenclaw bran, than an adventure seeking Gryffendor... And the hat also said I was bouncy enough to go into Hufflepuff... Not to mention hostile toward my brother, for Slytherin... The hat had to actually search my brain for what house I belonged in."

"Hmm... It doesn't have to do that for most people?"

"Nope... Some people take a while, others are sorted in a second. There is a rumor that the Malfoy line has never heard the hat, other than announcing names, because they are so easily sorted into Slytherin."

"In other words, everyone but them has heard it?"

"Pretty much. It's nice to talk to, if you ever go into the Headmasters office."

"_You've _been there?"

"Once or twice. One time was to be my brothers witness that he actually didn't pull a prank, and the other was for permission to use a book from the restricted section, for a potion."

"Aren't you perfect?" Rae asked, in a mocking tone.

"Far from it. I just don't get caught." Ria come back with, "Unlike my brother... as well as yours."

"Ok. You keep talking about your brother, who is it exactly."

Ria just blinked. "James... Er... That boy with the messy black hair and glasses that is always hanging with your brother..."

At that Rae's eyes got big, _Oh my god. I got a crush on my new friends, more like best and only friends, brother?!_

So the two girls talked, Rae not bringing up her 'little' crush on James. Especially now, since they were officially BFF's.

An hour and a half rolled by, and the girls went downstairs. There were minimal people in the common room now.

Ria had grabbed a bag on her way out, which Rae had seen her prepare. It contained Pj's, for when they were done, that silk cloak, and some other miscellaneous objects.

They went out the portrait whole.

"Where are you two headed, this late?" The fat lady asked.

"Well, our roommate is hogging the bathroom in our dorm, and we need a bath or shower and a sink for brushing out teeth before bed." Ria lied, easily.

"Uh, yes... Typical girl stuff... Ya know?" Rae added, not as easily. She found it hard to lie to a picture, at first.

"Alright then. Do try to be back before lights out, you have classes in the morning." The portrait reminded them.

"Of course!" Ria agreed. "Seeya soon!"

And the two girls hurried down the corridor.

Once in the bathroom, Ria checked the time, with a spell. "Ok. We have about 15 minutes, should we change now?"

"Yeah... That way we can go straight back."

Ria stripped down to her underclothes, and turned slightly red, remembering the days earlier events, though she had not told Rae, and did not let Rae see her face. Then she went over to the tub, bent over it, and dunked her head, soaking it.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I always wash my hair before bed. If it doesn't look at least damp, she'll notice."

"Right..." Then Rae did the same. "Might as well follow your lead."

"Yup.."

The two girls then preceded to get dressed in their pj's.

Once that was taken care of, Ria tied her hair into two braids, and Rae put hers in a simple ponytail.

"Right on schedule, unless we don't leave now..." Ria commented.

She stuffed things back into the bag and pulled out the cloak.

"Under this..." Ria said, in an almost commanding tone.

"Right..."

Once the cloak was on, Rae wondered why, for she could see through it so easily. Then she looked in the mirror.

They were gone...

"It's an invisibility cloak. My brothers. I don't get one till next year."

"Cool..."

And they left the girl bathroom, headed for the now nearby east tower.


	8. Chapter 7: The Meeting Spot

Ria: YAY! We have Reviews!! hugs the two reviewers

For Padfootz-Luver ((He's mine!!)) i must say, that We may have one of the characters eaten by the bed, but it will not be the greatly beloved Depp.. sorry..

Chapter 7

They took so many different passageways and corridors that Lirael got lost. But they beat everyone else to the meeting spot.

Tarina, then Tommy, and finally Malcolm showed up not long after.

"Ok... you each have a sufficient way here, and about how long it takes to get here now... Right?" Once everyone acknowledged this she continued, "Good. Now, the room."

She went up the stairs, all the way, they past one door, leading to stairs to the roof of the tower. Once at the top they saw a door on one side, and a portrait on the other. Ria turned to the portrait.

It was of a werewolf, currently, attacking two people dancing under the full moon.

"Wolfs bane on Moon beams." Ria said aloud. "That is our password. Know that there are many, many more."

The werewolf jumped away, the two dancers bowed and the portrait split in half, opening like double doors, and exposing the room behind them.

"Wow..." Tari exclaimed.

"Isn't it neat?" Ria said, softly.

Inside was an enormous room of all four of the house colors, eight beds, eight chairs, three couches, a fireplace on two walls, across from each other, and a portrait of all four of the house founders, together.

"Awesome!" Tommy said, suddenly, "Butterbeers!"

"Never ending supply of them." Ria informed him, before saying to the group, "Now... We all have to sit down and talk."

Tommy grabbed a butterbeer for each member of the party, and they all sat down.

"We need some kinda code to say when the meetings are, and to talk to each other in general." Rianna said, by way of starting the meeting.

"For Slytherin boy over there we could, say, issue a duel on the night of the meeting, to tell him what night it is, and have it at this same time." Lirael suggested.

"Alright. For Tommy, a request for help on homework from all but Malcolm. And Tari... well... I guess we just tell her there is a meeting. But if we need to say 'I had a dream last night' we need a code for that."

It was Tommy who spoke up next, "How about... we just say that we had a bad dream. It'll work for most of us."

"Right... Well... We'll think about that one, k?"

"Fine."

"Do you all remember the password?"

They repeated in unison.

"Good."

"Next, I have a contact spell, for middle of the night chats. I even got us our own chat line, you take out your wand, say 'Chat' wait for a spark, then say our password. Easy enough?"

She waited for everyone to nod.

"Ok. Whe you get back to your dorm go onto the chatline, alright? That way we know if a)it works, and b)we all can access it. I think that's all... unless any of you can think up more."

"Nope." "Uh-uh." "Nothin' here." "Notta."

"Good. Let's go, test the chatline and get some sleep. Oh... And good luck in your classes tomorrow."

All Ria got in response to that was unhappy moans.

Once back in there room, at about 11:00 P.M., Ria signed onto the chatline, as did Rae. They found Tommy already on, Soon after Malcolm, and finally, after a fair ammount of time had passed Tari joined them.

SIGNED ON

Ria: "Good. I heard when you signed on, even after I signed off. That means it'll wake me up, if one of you has one of those dreams, feel free to call, k?"

Tari: "K."

Tom: "No problems here."

Mal: "Whatever."

Rae: "I won't have to..."

Ria: "I know Rae..."

Rae: "That's good."

Ria: "Bye guys..."

All: Bye

SIGNED OFF


	9. Chapter 8: Powers?

**Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**Powers**

* * *

Rianna looked around the familiar territory of her room... At home. She hadn't expected to be sent to her room, in her dreams. But there must be a reason for it. There always was. She felt an odd twinge, as Rae stumbled into the room, the hallway seen from through the doorway pitch black.

"Rae!" Ria exclaimed, though in a hushed tone, as her best friend approached the bed she still lay upon. She quickly sat up "Are you ok?"

Rae nodded quickly "Yeah, other than the fact we're in this nightmare again!" She grabbed and threw one of Rianna's nicely laid pillows across the room, hitting a full length mirror, and dropping harmlessly to the ground.

Ria rolled her eyes at Rae's antics, before climbing out of the bed to collect the pillow. "We need to find the others, before something happens to them..." She says, as she sets the pillow down carefully in place, making up her bed.

Rae shook her head. "Yeah… wouldn't want something to happen to any of 'em" She murmurs, almost sarcastically. Tommy had been treating Ria too much like a possession and Malcolm… was a Slytherin, what else was there to say?

It was down to the four of them, Tari having been killed earlier in the day, having fallen asleep in class after a sleepless night.

Rianna sighed. "Yeah… lets go then" She grabs onto Rae's hand, holding it tightly in her own, and feeling calmed by the feel of the return squeeze. It didn't take long, once they left the room, and wandered down the hallways, to find the two boys, loudly arguing over some trivial detail in the library.

"BOYS!" Came a shout from Rae, a piercing glare accompanying it.

Both looked towards the girls, Tommy rushing forward, and stealing Rianna away. "You're ok!" He all but shouts, almost as if he had thought she would die, just because he was not near.

"Yeah... I'm durable that way" She says, shrugging him off. Something didn't feel right… She shook herself slightly, and moved back to Rae. "Alright… Now that we're together, let's stay that way" She says, offering a slight smile.

Malcolm didn't seem to agree with this idea, shaking his head harshly "You weren't here! You didn't see what happened to us!" He screamed, seaming to panic slightly.

"Yeah, you didn't see Mr. Jumpy… well… Jump" Tommy adds, laughing at some kind of inside joke.

"Hahaha…" Comes Malcolm dryly "Not as bad as you going pale from something you say you saw!"

"It was real1 I swear I saw him!" Tommy shouts back, and the boys began to bicker once more, leaving the girls in utter confusion.

"Hold it, hold it! What are you two talking about?" Rae says, trying to uphold the peace. She wasn't in the mood for two bickery little children. Especially not in this dream world.

"Myriad here began to float… no wand or nothin' like that… Just, when I shouted about that Freddy guy, he jumped, and didn't come back down!"

"Didn't come down?" Repeats Ria. "That's impossible" She adds, with a bit of a laugh.

There was no time for any kind of response to this, as the only obvious doors to the library slammed open loudly, shocking the two girls. Rianna's hands flew up from the surprise, and… Freddy froze in place?

Not waiting for an explanation, Rae grabbed onto Ria's wrist, hastily asking "Is there another way out of this place? Without passing him?"

Ria nodded dumbly, before moving to the bookshelves at the back wall, and pulling something to make a secret door open. What mansion doesn't have secret passageways? Tommy and Malcolm had both woken up, so they were not to be worried about now.

As the two ran through the endless corridors, they realized no one was following. How could he be? Rae then turned to Ria. "What was that!" She asks, excitedly. "And how come I didn't know you could do it!"

"I didn't know I could do it! I just… freaked and… it happened!" Ria answers, looking like a lost puppy.

"It was wicked!" Rae continues, with a grin "And now we can fight back!"

"I… I don't know if I can do it again, though" Ria says, a crestfallen look crossing her face.

"It's ok, we'll figure that out later… HEY! Maybe I can do it too!" Rae's grin seemed to widen. "This is too much.."

They didn't get any more time to celebrate, as Freddy came from behind them, attacking Ria, to keep himself safe.

This just made Rae mad, and when she glared at him, trying to think of a way out of this, he went flying back.

The girls began to run once more, coming out at the kitchen. Ria hastily found a knife and the two cut across the palms of there hands, grabbing onto each others cut hand before they faded into reality… Little did they know the impact that little move would later have.

* * *

YAY! I finally got the inspiration I needed.. It came from this awesome font I found on the school computers, called Chiller! .'

Please submit your idea's, and . don't wait up for the next chapter (though I THINK I know what is gunna happen!)


	10. Chapter 9: Enter Remus

**Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**Enter Remus**

* * *

Rianna got up out of her bed, and slid over to Rae's, who was just sitting up as well. "You ok?" Ria asks, softly, her wounded hand reaching over the cover, and clasping onto Rae's.

Rae winced slightly, but nodded "Yeah... I'm fine" She replies absently. "Did you see what we did?" She continues, seeming to be a little shocked. "Can we still do it, out of the Dream?"

Ria shakes her head "I don't know… I don't think so, 'cause it was a dream! Only a dream…"

Rae snapped a bit at this "Only a dream we can die in, Ria!" At Ria's wince though, she calmed down, pulling her best friend to her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry… Come on… Let's go downstairs, and sit by the fire."

Ria nods and the two get up off the bed. They move through the door, and down the stairs, and pick their seats. Ria laying down on the couch, and Rae taking a chair.

After a moment Ria got up, using _accio_ to obtain a few cloths, to bandage her and Rae's hands. After doing so she went back to her spot on the couch.

* * *

It wasn't long before they two heard shouting from outside the common room, between the Portrait and Tommy. Ria looked slightly depressed.

"I'll take care of him" Rae desides, stomping over to the door, and swinging it open "She's fine!" She says, simply, then adds "No thanks to you. Go to bed, and you can see her in the morning" She then slams it shut, and goes back to her chair.

Ria looked over at her, a frown printed on her face "Rae…" she says, a slight whimper to her tone.

"Oh! Quiet you! It isn't healthy!" Rae snaps. "He's getting too clingy, and he's treating you like a child, not a girlfriend! Next he's gunna start telling you who you can and can't hang out with! What will you do then? Obey?"

Ria's eyes dropped, her head sinking down between her arms, crossed in front of her, as she lay on her stomach. "I don't know…" She murmers, feeling the warmth of a few tears sliding down her cheek. "I just… don't know"

Rae sighs, and moves to sit next to the couch, her bandaged hand absently rubbing Ria's exposed back "It's ok… just… you need to get out"

Ria nods, and after a while seems to fall asleep once more. Rae looks on with slight concern, and goes back to her chair, sitting down with a sigh.

* * *

It was a while longer before Rae was startled out of a half sleep, by a boy in her own house sneaking in through the portrait hole. Rae frowned, and stood up. "What are you doing?" She asks, accusingly.

The boy freezes, looking at her with semi wide eyes. He looked mildly familiar… but it was dark and hard to see who it was. It was only when the light from the fire caught a shining strand of sandy blonde hair that she realized who it was. Remus Lupin, her brothers other best friend.

"What are you doing?" She repeats "And why are you doing it with out James or Sirius?" She continues this time.

Remus was saved of an answer though, as Ria began to flail on the couch, and Rae jumped up, hurrying to her side, shaking her awake…

* * *

OK! Wow, that's the quickest I've ever finished two chapters! . I'm so proud of myself! giggle

Anyways, my best friend, Rae (big surprise there!) is making a whole big twist for the plot, though it might play in more in stories before and after this. Rae is gunna be the subject of some controversy in the next few chapters, with love triangles galour (sp?)! And because she wants to do this, I'm going overboard with it . shh don't tell her that!

Plus, something may be going on with Tommy in coming chapters, and Sirius is gunna play a major role in coming events, triggering new surprises . pray I type quickly!


	11. Chapter 10: Going Out

**Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**Going Out

* * *

**

Rianna cried gently, now awake once more. It had been her first time in the Dream alone. Luckily her power of freezing time, and surprisingly Rae's ability to move things with her mind, had saved her!

Rae soother her, whispering things like "It'll be OK" while Remus got a glass of water to her. When Remus handed the water to Rae, she couldn't help but stare a moment. This was her first time seeing him so close, and he looked so familiar!

Rae shook her head fiercely, before laying the edge of the glass to Ria's lips, letting her sip at the water until she'd calmed down.

Remus offered a smile, asking if Ria was alright, and if she wanted him to get her brother for her… Ever the sweet one. Ria shook her head at the offer, and smiled back, cheeks still red and eyes still glassy from all the tears. Remus nodded in response, before saying his goodnights and heading to bed.

Rae and Ria chose to stay up, chatting.

* * *

The next day Ria woke up, for the third time, having finally slept, dreamlessly. Rae was woken up only moments later, Sirius and James coming down, loudly.

James was laughing, but stopped to look at the girls. "Let's go outside!" He shouts, enthusiastic, and seemingly randomly, grabbing onto Ria's wrist and bulling her along.

"I'm not dressed!" she screamed, though in a playful manor. "Though if you let go, I promise I'll come out, when I'm dressed" she added, pulling away and smiling.

"Oh fine!" James replied, in a joking tone, rolling his eyes, but nodding.

Rae folled Ria up, her own brother having asked her, a bit more calmly, too.

* * *

It took the girls about 10 minutes to shower and change, then 2 or 3 more to do hair. So when they came down about 15 minutes later, the boys were in momentary shock.

"So… Fast…" James started, feigning a faint, onto the couch. "How?" He adds, dramatically.

Lily Evans had come down to hear this, and knew what he was talking about, the girls were NOT exactly quiet about it! She made a disapproving noise, shaking her head. "James, James, James. Poor, misled little boy" She says, rolling her eyes.

Now… many KNOW those two liked each other, but neither of THEM knew it! They weren't friends… they weren't enemies… they were just… there.

It didn't help James tended to flirt a lot, with everyone! And seemed to like Rae.

Rianna laughed and grabbed onto her brothers arm. "Let's go!"

Rae smiled, as well, at Ria's cheerfulness. After the night she'd just had… she deserved a good day!

* * *

So! did you enjoy it? More to come, quickly too! I just like posting lots of chapters, though this story SHOULD be resolved withing 20 chapters (no garuntee, I keep writing so little!)

Next chapter will be the big fight!

Love Ria!


	12. Chapter 11: FIGHT!

**Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**Fight!

* * *

**

Once outside, they headed to the lake, setting a big blanket out, and there breakfast, having chosen to eat outside.

Sirius and James ate speedily. Rae also ate rather fast, compared to Ria, who ate slowly. Remus wasn't seen until around lunch, bearing more food.

Throughout the morning they'd talked, at lunch they ate. After lunch they played some games… until Tommy showed up.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He shouted, making Rae and Ria jump, there building of exploding cards being knocked down, and exploding.

Ria stood mechanically. Sirius stood, as well.

"I've been looking everywhere!" Tommy continued, causing Ria to looked down to the ground.

"Don't treat her like that!" Sirius defended, moving to stand in front of her, protectively.

"This is none of your business" Tommy said, his glare turning to Sirius.

"It doesn't matter! I'm making it!" Sirius countered, getting very upset over Tommy's treatment of his… err… best friends little sister… yeah… that's the words he was thinking…

Tommy seamed to be further unsettled, he attacked Sirius, punching him. Hard. In the stomach, making Sirius double over, hands on his stomach. After a moment to recuperate though, he swung his leg under Tommy, hitting behind his knee's, and making him fall onto his back.

Rae nudged Rianna forward. She looked back, shocked, then to Tommy, after Rae sent her a look. "Go away" She said, sounding almost afraid, though confidence building as she looks down. "We… We're over!" This she says full of confidence.

Tommy did NOT look pleased, as he got up and took off.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness! I'll work on that .' no more for now.. but can you believe it! I wrote 3 chapters TODAY, and uploaded 4! . you should be sooo proud of me!

Love Ria!


	13. Chapter 12: Tomas Raye Dies

Nightmare In Hogwarts

Tomas Raye Dies

* * *

Rae sighed, noting that Rianna did not show up in their room that night. "Where is that girl?" She found herself mumbling, slipping into her bed. "It isn't like Rianna to just disappear during the day."

After Rianna had broken it off with Tommy, she'd desided to leave the group, heading into the castle. Now no one could find her… But she did deserve some time alone. Rae had checked the Moonlight Room, library, a few known empty classrooms, and the top of one of the towers, she'd found out that Ria enjoyed laying on, watching the stars at night. But to no prevail! And Rae was beginning to worry.

But now, bed. She had to sleep, and check for Ria in the Dream. "Please be OK" She silently whispered, as her head hit the pillow. It wasn't long before the young female Black was fast asleep and dreaming.

* * *

Rae winced as her eyes opened in the dream, to Tommy shouting. He was lecturing Ria about embarrassing him, and Ria was not standing up for herself, in the dimly lit library, alone.

"You leave her be!" Came Rae's voice, in a harsh, piercing scream. "She isn't yours to boss around! And it is going to stay that way!" She continued, putting one hand on Ria's shoulder, gently. "Now. We need to keep level headed, to keep alive and all, so just chill. This isn't the place to talk about something like this anyways"

Rae then spun, still holding onto Ria's shoulder, and pulled her along. But Tommy let out a gasp, and his head jerked up, before she'd managed to turn fully. She looked at him, frowning deeply. "What…"

Then it was over, Tommy seeming to gasp for air. "I saw him! I swear it! He was… killing me" He says, his eyes full of fear, one hand on his chest. "We gotta get outta here!" He continues, panicked and looking for a way out. "NOW!"

But he was too late, as he spun, towards the door, a hand shot through his chest, towards the girls. Freddy was here. Tommy was dead. Freddy let the lifeless body fall to the ground, some of Tommy's blood having gotten on the girls.

The girls screamed, but before Freddy could get to them, vanished. Someone had woken them up!

* * *

Sirius had been searching for Rianna. James, Remus, Peter and himself had all split up about half an hour ago to find her quicker. He was surprised to find her in the Room of Requirements, which he had previously been sure she didn't know of… It hadn't been hard to find her there, he kept thinking of finding her while passing it, and he had… maybe she hadn't been in the room… maybe the room had taken him to her… but whatever the case. He'd been the one to find her.

When he entered the room, he found her flailing in a group of red and gold colored pillows, with other colored pillows around her. Each house colors represented there.

He'd hurried to her, and started shaking her, she seemed stuck in fear from the dream, until she sat up, nearly bumping heads when him. Her face just inches from his own.

* * *

Rae had let out a cry, as Remus had enter the Gryffindor Common Room. He heard it, from the Girls Dorms, and decided to break the rules, and see what was wrong. He got there, as she started to fall from her bed, catching her, startling her. Waking her.

Rae stared a moment, then blushed. She was glad for the dark lighting in the room, for he couldn't see the redness of her cheeks.

"Thanks…" She murmured, swallowing, as he continued to hold her, about mid-back, her feet still up in her bed.

* * *

**AN: This is where I WANTED to end it, but I think I'll keep going, and try and make the chapter longer…..**

* * *

Rianna bit her lip, ever just so, bringing Sirius' attention to it. But before he could act on any impulses he may have gotten, she back up quickly. "How did you…" She started, her eyes watching him.

"Heh… I, uh… used the Room of Requirements…" He said, feeling slightly… nervous?

"Th-thanks… for earlier… with Tomm… Raye." She started, offering a stightly forced smile. Twice today he'd saved her! Though this time from a much greater threat. But Rae! "We have to get to the Common Room!" She said suddenly, getting up, her clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them, and the tossing and turning and flailing.

"Why?"

"Rae… We have to check on Rae…"

"She went to bed… She's fine, and probably asleep"

"No! You don't understand… She's… She's in danger, from her dreams… If she doesn't wake up she could die! Like Tommy just did! And Tari, and Carrie before!"

"You're sounding crazy, Ria… Come on… I think you need to go to the Hospital Wing, and see if you hit your head or something…" He began sounding worried. This irrational talk didn't fit Ria at all. And she seemed to REALLY believe it! Either… something was really wrong, or she was having some sort of breakdown… He didn't like either option. Then something struck him "Tommy isn't dead… His pride and ego may be, but HE isn't… Come on…" He grabbed her hand, gently. "Come on…"

* * *

Remus helped Rae back up into her bed, and she covered herself up. "Thanks" She said, once again. She needed him to leave, though… much as she felt enjoyed by his company… she had to find Ria.

It didn't take much to get him to leave though, for he leaped at the chance, when some girls started moving in the room above hers. "Bye!" He said, as he hurried out of the room.

She smiled, and waved bye. "Why does he seem so… familiar?" She was found asking herself. That's when something hit her. Litterally. It fell from where she had it hung on the wall, for safe keeping, and hit her on the top of the head.

A little golden locket.

"No way…"

* * *

Sirius got Ria to the Hospital Wing, no thanks to her constant struggling. He'd had to carry her most of the way, as she struggled against him.

"Madam Pomphrey?" He called, and she quickly made herself known.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" She returned, yawning, and looking as if he'd woken her up.

"Ria's… acting strange…" He started, but before he could say much more, a Ravenclaw boy ran into the room, in hysterics.

"Dead!" He screamed "Tomas Raye… in his bed… blood… not moving!"

This did not go well with Madam P. "Calm down boy.. It was probably a nightmare…"

Ria shook her head. "No… But it was because of one…" she said softly, but still audibly. "Freddy got 'im" She murmured, tears falling down her cheeks.

Madam P told Sirius to take her to a bed, and get her to lay down, while she got the Headmaster and they went to check out the boys claim.

Ria refused to lay down, and instead sat up, back pressed hard against the wall, pillow in her arms, and she started humming. Humming that tune, in a dreadful minor. After humming through once, you could hear words accompanying the tune.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you…" She went on, effectively creeping Sirius out. She was out of her mind, he was sure of it!

* * *

Well, that's it.. Can't think of anything more, and its about a page longer than any other chapter, if I remember correctly.. 74; I'm soo happy!

-Love Ria

**-Give me some input! I've got that you like the story, but why? What can I improve upon? Who should couple up (though we think we may have that down)-**


	14. Chapter 13: To Tell the Tale

**Nightmare in Hogwarts**

**To tell the tale

* * *

**

Sirius remained in the room with Ria, having finally calmed her down and gotten her to lie down. She was asleep now, though she had greatly protested the idea of sleeping. He felt she needed it.

Though he was growing tired, he wanted to speak with Madam P about Ria, before heading to bed. That was why he now lay on the bed next to Ria, slowly drifting off.

* * *

Sirius' eyes flew open as Madam P and the headmaster entered the room. He was about to make himself known when he heard the headmaster speak up.

"It's terrible… How could anyone do this, especially in Hogwarts… It just isn't possible!" He sounded incredibly distressed.

"Will we have to shut down?" She asked, with a sigh "It isn't the first death…"

Sirius felt himself go pale. Death? Not the first? What were they talking about!

"We may… If one more death occurs, we will… We have to stop it…"

"It won't stop!" Sirius was startled to hear Ria cry this out, sitting up straight, her eyes so obviously full of fear. "He'll keep killing us in our dreams!" She sounded crazy, yet like she truly believed what she was saying. "I saw Tomas Raye die in my dreams, just like Tarina! And Carrie died at home! So even if you do make us all leave, He will keep killing!" There were now tears running down her cheeks, she looked so far away to Sirius, who lay only feet away.

"Ms. Potter, please calm down. What nonsense, killings in your dreams!" scoffed Madam P.

"Wait… Let us hear the girl out, she seems to know more about this than us…" the headmaster then turned from Madam P to Rianna. "Please continue…"

She then began to tell an unbelievable tale; joint dreams, a man in a red and green striped sweater, and old dirty hat, a claw-like hand… She even described in gruesome detail the death of Tomas Raye… everything she said sounded so real, in such detail, yet there was no way it could be!

"That does make sense, and I know she hasn't seen the body." Sirius was astonished to hear the headmaster's words. What did he mean it made sense…

Then Madam P voiced his thoughts "What do you mean?"

"She couldn't have seen the body, yet you just have just heard a perfect account of what happened to him, all of it explains the… wounds." He continued, sadly.

Rianna had become quiet, as if she no longer knew what to say. As if she'd played her part. She now laid back down on the small bed, though she seemed smaller. As Sirius went through it in his head he realized she must have just gone through a lot, with what she claimed to have seen, with the retelling of it in such gruesome detail!

He now looked onto her with worry shining in his eyes, not that he knew that.

* * *

pouts see, this was going to be a bit longer, but I sorta need Rae to fill in the part with Rae... She's gotta do some class work or something, so i'm posting this (Don't hurt me!)

Next chapter is all about Rae, I hope...

_**Love Ria**_


	15. Chapter 14: The Locket

"Ngh..."

The sound of rustling bedcovers filled the dormitory as Rae tossed and turned…and then tossed and turned some more. Finally she sat up, glaring into the darkness, the softened image of Remus plaguing her mind.

"Why won't you leave me alone..? Why do I keep thinking of you..?" Her smoky gaze was drawn to the locket that sat on her small dresser, pale fingers moving to pick it up, almost cradling it delicately in her hands.

Her fingertips traced the outline of the gold that shined softly in the darkness, slight smile on her lips as memories came back to her – a very embarrassed Rae walking out of the tiny dressing room in a robes store, met by an enthusiastic boy with soft sandy-colored hair and warm amber eyes.

Soon in her mind, the face from four years ago meshed with the one of Remus that wouldn't leave her mind. Her eyes widened and the locket fell to the ground with a soft clatter. "It…was Remus…"

Almost as if in a trance, Rae leaned down and grabbed the locket, slipping it about her neck before she walked downstairs, ready to huddle before the blazing fireplace in her nightgown for lack of sleep. When she reached the common room though, she stopped, the eyes of an embarrassed Remus met her own.

"I'm sorry…did I wake you? I just c-couldn't sleep…"

Rae looked down, blushing slightly as she walked closer to the fire, sitting on the other end of the couch that he was reclining on. "No…I was already awake. Couldn't sleep. I was thinking…" she trailed off and looked at the flames, silence forming between the two for a moment or two until Remus' eyes stole to her neck, widening slightly when they spied the golden heart 'bout her neck. "Where…did you get that?"

She blinked slightly, then looked down, fingertips coming up to rub against the metal. "It was given to me…when I was younger…by a boy with lovely sandy hair and gorgeous amber eyes." She smiled, gray eyes sparkling at him. "It was you, wasn't it, Remus?"

* * *

Alright! There you have it, a bit into Rae's past! Hopefully Rae will be uploading her chapters of Rae's past that explain this event more thoroughly sometime soon.. -sigh-

**This was nicely done, written in its entirety by my good friend, Rae! **

Hope you enjoy

_Love Ria_


	16. Chapter 15: Ria Dreams Alone

Once the adults had left the room, Sirius snuck over to where Ria lay. He had so many questions to ask her, but he was disappointed to find she lay motionless. Asleep. The only movement she made, and even then it took a second glance over to see it, was the rapid shifting of her eyes.

He sighed, and moved back to where he previously lay, his intent to sleep. But sleep wouldn't find him...

* * *

A small moan filled the room, echoed off the walls. Ria sat up, looking about. 

"The Entry Hall…" She murmured, as her eyes gained focus. "Did I fall down the stairs?" The question came without thought, as she noted her position on the floor, her dreams seemingly forgotten.

She stood, moving towards the kitchen. "I'm going for a walk," She decided aloud.

Once in the kitchen, she moved for the back door, and as she grasped the handle, her head jerked up, eyes widening.

A black-and-white scene, like from a movie, of her opening the door and encountering the fake claws of Freddy Krueger.

Her breathing quickened and she backed away from the door.

"No…" she heard her voice, but didn't remember speaking.

Then Freddy came in through the back door, rushing at her. She pushed her hands out, and he froze in place.

Instead of backing further away, as would have been sensible, she moved closer, reaching up and taking his hat. Getting a closer look at the man who had been tormenting her these last few weeks. Learning more about him.

She made a full circle round him, hat still in hand, before he unfroze, clawing into her right shoulder, waking her instantaneously.

* * *

A high pitched scream had Sirius bolt upright and staring at the panting and now wide awake Rianna. He hurried over to her, in a slight panic. 

"What is it?" Came his rushed voice, as he checked her over.

She wouldn't say a word… just stared blankly at the object in her hand… a dirty, brown hat…

* * *

Now, regularly I was going to go on.. but this is just such a nice stopping point! Sorry! 

Give me some advice… I can feel my story is coming to an end, at least this portion.. is there anything specific you want me to put into it before its conclusion? Is there anything else you want me to write? A different cross-over you think I should try?

I have three years of school before this, and three and a half after (for I don't think we've reached Christmas yet… but I know what I'm doing with the next half of the year :Grins:) GIVE ME SOME IDEA'S!

I do other movies, Anime, books, TV shows…-

_**Love Ria**_


	17. Chapter 16: Are You Crazy!

"I can bring things out of the Dreams!" Ria all but shouted, a small smile on her face.

Sirius took the hat from her, staring.

Madam P seemed to have heard the scream, and rushed into the room, "What is it?" She asked, hurriedly.

"My shoulder. He got my shoulder," Ria stated, motioning to her right. She was already forming a plan, but she had to do some research…

* * *

Sirius woke again, now in his own bed. Ria had walked with him to the Gryffindor Common room, and the parted towards their own dorms, both tired and neither noticing anyone else in the room… or lack their of.

Sirius was now dressed and headed for breakfast, where he ran into Rae and Remus, who were talking like old friends.

"Hey Rae, Ria still in bed?" He asked, noting her absence from the table.

"Nope!" was the unexpected response. "Haven't seen her, either!" she continued, thoughtfully. Though she had called a meeting of those remaining… curious.

* * *

After eating the search for Rianna began… and was short lived as she was found in the library, where James had said she'd be, with piles of books surrounding her. Books on dreams.

Ria looked to Rae, "I've got something!" She said, hurriedly. "We can bring Him out!" She then began to dig through her book-bag, "Look!" And she yanked out the dirty old hat. "I had it in the Dream, when I woke up it came out with me!" She waved the hat at Rae.

"And here!" She pointed at a phrase in one of the five or so books laying open on the table, "It says the you can make bad things in dreams go away, by not believing. Not being afraid. Not fueling it!"

Rae looked dumbfounded, as she stared at her best friend. She'd gone crazy! Then she realized Ria must have been in the Dream alone, to have that hat! It was all her fault, for she hadn't gone back to sleep last night, and she'd left Ria to fend for herself!

Ria began to frown. "What's wrong?" she asked, though her voice was quiet.

"Ria… Let's get outta here… go for a walk or something." Rae said, her tone somber. "Let's not think about the Dreams in our waking hours…"

"But we have to, if we want to defeat Him!" Ria shouted.

This, of course, got her kicked out of the Library.

* * *

Rae and Ria walked, near the edge of the forest.

"I have an idea!" Ria began suddenly, after almost ten minutes of complete silence. "Controlling the Dream, bringing Him here, into the forest… so he's on our playing field! I go in alone, and you wait out here. I nab him, and when I struggle, you wake me up! I think I can bring Him out!"

"We don't want Him out!" Rae exclaimed, slightly panicked, "It's too dangerous!"

"Please Rae... You hafta help me!"

"Fine! Tonight…" She said simply, though it was against her better judgement.

"Thanks"

"Yeah… You owe me"

* * *

That's it! Hope you enjoy! I have the rest of the story on hand, just not in the computer, and little time to add it all… I'll get as much down as I can today, but no promises!

Still wanting to know what YOU want to happen next!

_**Love Ria**_


	18. Chapter 17: The Final Nightmare?

The two girls hid under an invisibility cloak, headed for the forest, near the lake. Once in position, Ria lay on the soft grass and closed her eyes. "Remember. Wake me up when I start to struggle!"

"I know, Ria" Rae paused "…Good luck."

Ria smiled, feeling sleep taking her away.

* * *

Her eyes flew open, her plan seeming to work. She was right where she had fallen asleep. She glanced around, not seeing Freddy anywhere.

She stood, and began to walk towards the castle. Nothing was happening, and it was beginning to worry her. She didn't have to wait much longer, though. Freddy showed. She ran.

Into the castle, around the corner and to the stairs. She got on just as it started moving, just her luck. She continued on, as Freddy vanished from her sight.

Down a corridor and Freddy popped up. She turned as he made an attempt to claw her. She turned again, facing him, and pushed her hands out in front of her, feeling rage at how this was not working the way she had planned it. Freddy flew through the air, much to her surprise. She continued on.

She went up more stairs, headed for the Moonlight Room, saying the password as she approached. Inside she dashed, Freddy in hot persuit.

She spun as he rushed in, throwing her arms out, wanting to freeze him. Nothing happened…

"That's not good…" She whimpered, her eyes widening.

He went at her, she screamed, hands still out, he froze. "Panic…" She realized a little to late, laughing.

She moved forward taking a hold of him just before he unfroze.

* * *

Rae was startled by Ria's sudden cry, and the signs of a struggle. She screamed and shook Ria until she sat up straight.

Ria glanced around, looking worried.

"It didn't work?" She heard Rae ask quietly.

"I don't know…"

"Where were you? We should check there!

"Moonlight Room."

"Let's go"

They got up, running for the castle, taking close to the same path as Ria had in the Dream. The password was said by Rae. Freddy was there!

He lunged at them, catching Ria. A claw to her stomach. He then tossed her asid, into the room. She landed on a group of pillows, hands clutching her wound.

He then went toward Rae

**FlashBack-**

_Ria was waving that dirty brown hat at her. Then she exclaimed "And here!" pointing to a phrase in one of many books laying about, "It says the you can make bad things in dreams go away, by not believing. Not being afraid. Not fueling it!"_

**End-**

And Rae, turned from him, closed her eyes, saying "I'm not afraid of you. You aren't real" more to herself than to him "I. Do. Not. Believe. In. You!"

She then looked back, and Ria was the only one in the room, badly hurt.

"He's gone!" Rae shouted, as she ran to Ria, momentary glee filling her. Then she became aware of how bad Ria's injuries were. She cast the 'stretcher' spell, and had Ria floating on an invisible stretch behind her, taking her to the hospital wing.

* * *

OK! THE END… NOT! Puh-lease! I still have to do some sort of 'happy ending' right! Until you see it, this ain't over!

_**Love Ria**_


	19. Epilogue: Powers?

There were only three survivors. Rae, Ria, and Malcolm. The only ones who knew all the details. The staff and students of Hogwarts had been told as much as was believable, and some facts that had been concocted. They all believed that this 'Freddy' was now in Azkaban, and no longer a threat.

The only ones who knew differently were Malcolm, Rae, Ria, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James. The first three having been involved, and the last four didn't know any real details, except Sirius. They just knew bits and pieces more than everyone else.

* * *

Ria sighed, sitting at the table in the great hall. She was all better now, not even a scar to prove she'd been attacked.

Rae on the other hand wasn't so happy. She was walking in as a Slytherin said "Ha! That smart Gryffindor whose always sick… what's his name? Lupin!" Laughing all the while "I bet he isn't even that smart, doing some sort of 'dark magic' to make himself seem smart!"

Rae turned angrily. "What did you say!"

"What? You his girlfriend or something?" The girl sneered back.

Rae turned a little red, she knew it and hoped they'd take it for anger. "You take all that back!"

"Make me!" The girl laughed "Not that you could!"

Suddenly the girl was flying towards the wall behind her. Rae's hands flew up, in an 'oh my God' gesture and the room froze. Rae and Ria's eyes locked, and they began to laugh.

"This is awesome!" Ria shouted.

* * *

Later that day, the snow started to fall. It was the beginning of December after all.

Ria was found to be outside, laying there, staring up at the snow that fell so gingerly onto her face.

Rae found her there, and grinned.

"You look better" she commented, staring down at her friend.

"Definitely."

"What are you thinking about, Ms Stares-into-space?"

"The fact we still have half the year to go!" Ria laughed. "Hoping it isn't as exciting!"

"That'd be bad…"

After a few moments of silence Rae turned and headed back inside, leaving Ria to herself.

* * *

That's it! THE END!

Might do an extra chapter with any notes and comments on Reviews…

Love Ria!


End file.
